disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 8
Mr. P blew on his whistle. " Faster, you turtles!" " I'm not a turtle." I murmured. I rounded the corner, sweat dripping down my face. If he called us turtles, he should try running himself. I thought against that mainly because, well, he was the P.E teacher. Soon, class was over, to everyone's relief. " What-have-we-" I panted. " Oh, math." " I have History." Nick sighed. " I have English." Ana frowned. " Take care of yourself, you hear?" Nick grinned. Uh huh. Sure, I was capable of that. Aisaka probably was asleep, so I couldn't ask her if she knew anything. I sighed. Maybe if I snuck a peek at different classrooms. I wanted so badly for my mother and father to be next to me, guiding me all the way, but that would never happen. They were dead. Gone from this world. Again, I wiped tears out of my eyes. I should have gotten over it by now. Dad always told me I was strong. And I would be. But it wasn't the time to be having a long, remeniscent memory about my parents. The bell was going to ring soon and- " Ahhh!" I yelled. " I missed the bell!" I ran around frantically until I ran smack dab into a lamppost next to the janitor's closet. Ouch. I rubbed my head to clear the blurriness and nausea I felt from the blow. " Welcome, Rika Ayuzawa." a voice said quite statically. Like a robot. " Step inside for body scan." It looked like I would need to clear my head some more. I fainted. " Wake up!" Aisaka's shrill, high pitched voice came in. I felt cold. It was probably because, well, she was splashing water in my face. I sat up groggily. Where.. was I? " Aisaka, you should have known better." someone scolded. " Barging into Nick's and Ana's classrooms like that? You scared everyone out of their wits!" " Sorry, Minori." Aisaka frowned. " I needed to let them know." " It's okay, Aisaka." said another voice. " She's coming to." a voice I recognized as Nick's said. " Oh, I hope she's okay.." Ana's voice said. " I'm fine, Ana, thanks." I moaned. " It hurts, though." " Phew." said a voice that spoke earlier. A tiny fairy with a ginger-colored pixie haircut flew in front of me. " I'm Minori." she introduced herself. " Nick's guardian. Welcome to the Society's base center." Another fairy flew in front of me. She had hair flowng past her feet, and she was dressed in a blue form of Aisaka's and Minori's uniforms. " I'm Magnolia." she smiled. " Ana's guardian. And ditto what Minori said." " The Society?" I asked, bewildered. " Ah, so you didn't know what you were facing as you pursued the note's meaning?" said a voice. " And all this time I thought you were smart, Ayuzawa." ~ End of Chapter 8~ Note: Please read the 1st chapter on if you decided to read this one first. Everything will make a whole lot more sense. And I guarantee you it will get more epic from here. Category:Blog posts